The invention concerns a modular track for sustaining and towing loads, as well as the panel, a plurality of which generates the track. The track is placed on the ground and it is particularly useful, for example, to carry boats into the water, from the arrival and parking areas and vice versa.
At present the movement of loads in unequipped areas is carried out manually and in some cases with hand pushed trolleys.
Therefore, for example, boats are moved from land to water and vice versa, in part with the aid of trolleys and in part, on the shoreline, by lifting and moving them only with muscle power.
This is possible only in the event in which the loads to be moved are not very heavy or, anyhow are such that a limited number of persons can lift them and move them.
Because of this, when the loads to be moved are heavy it is not possible to move them without the appropriate structures.
In the case of boats, the transport and launching is a complex and tiring job, such as to discourage their transport outside of ports and specifically equipped docks, the use of which though is very expensive.
The aim of the present invention is the creation of a low price mobile and modular track, that does not require important modifications of the terrain on which it must be placed, which requires minimal maintenance and which allows the operators to transport loads from the arrival areas to the place of utilization and vice versa, quickly and with a minimum of physical effort, allowing a large number of users to utilize the same track or in any case to use it repeatedly.
The invention which has allowed us to reach the said results consists of a mobile and modular track, placed on the ground, of a length that is in any case ample, created with a series of panels, furnished with at least one longitudinal guiding groove through which to allow at least one jutting beak, firmly connected to the load to be drawn, to penetrate inside it, to interact with a succession of towing means, one for each panel, and to run guided along the track; each towing means being constituted by a longitudinal ring like element, stretched between two spools and furnished with dragging hooks, by at least one switch and by the motor connected with one of the said spools and activated and deactivated by said switch. Furthermore, each panel comprises at least the ducts for the connection of the said switch with the said motor and with the fluid dynamic circuit which is connected, at the beginning of the track, with a primary motor, from which, during its operation, at least one motor in one of the panels on the said track is activated.
Said invention, as described in detail herebelow, is particularly advantageous in that:
it is easy to produce and has a low cost;
it allows the track to be as long as required, with a minimum of modification to the terrain on which it must be installed;
the panels that compose it are easily assembled together, without requiring especially qualified personnel, making the assembly and disassembly of the track easy;
it allows a fast mobilization of the loads, eventually laid on appropriate trolleys, therefore their rapid transport, thus permitting the use of the same track by a plurality of persons or, anyhow, its repeated use.